


The Hunt

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Ron and Hermione make a living off killing monsters and selling their valuable parts on the black market.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Love in Every Universe [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Hunt

“ _Now,_ Ron!” Hermione yelled, pulling her wand back and dropping their shield. 

Ron cast, unleashing the magic he had been building up within, spell surging forward to slash downward. It landed with terrifying accuracy as, with a sickening squelch, the creature split into two halves. Green blood oozed forward as it collapsed to the ground in a disgusting heap.

Hermione let out a shaky breath, already assessing the dead pile, wondering what of their find would end up being useful.

“Another good hunt, wouldn’t you say, love?” Ron grinned. Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes, as they got down to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
